


Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

by andthwip



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Bucky Barnes, Boys Kissing, Christmas Crack, Christmas Crackers, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Movie: Frozen (2013), No Smut, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker writes code for Stark industries, Song: Let It Go (Disney), Tony Stark Has A Heart, alternative universe - christmas time, bucky barnes loves pumpkin pie, kissing under the mistletoe, sam wilson owns a food place, stark industries is a gaming company, tony and steve are background married, with scott lang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: After a norovirus outbreak at Stark Industries, Peter has to oversee the update of their latest game on Christmas Eve. Meaning, he has to miss his flight back to New York and miss spending the holidays with May. Until his bosses take matters into their own hands, with a little Christmas magic and help from their friends.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 180





	1. There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so I was driving and this idea just came to me! So here's the first chapter, a little slow but it'll pick up, I promise ;)

Bucky feels… Terrible. Absolutely fucking terrible. 

It’s two days until Christmas and Stark Industries is _ understaffed_, to put it lightly. 

A bad bout of the norovirus has put a lot of people out of commission for the holidays. 

Their latest game release, _ Guardians of The Galaxy_, was due a major online update, with all new downloadable content becoming available at midnight on Christmas Day. They need all hands on deck for it to work and _ not crash _and most of the coders are out sick. 

So, that means Bucky’s got to tell Peter Parker he can’t fly back to New York tonight to spend the holidays with his aunt. And again, Bucky feels _ terrible _ . The kid’s been talking about this trip since August and he hasn’t seen his aunt since October and god, Bucky’s going to _cry _ having to break the news to him. 

Bucky takes a deep breath rolls himself away from his desk, adjusting his suit before leaving his office to go onto the floor. He manoeuvres himself between the maze of desks, greeting his colleagues as he goes. 

He claps a hand on Peter’s shoulder. The other boy’s wearing headphones so he jumps at the contact, turning around as he yanks the headphones off of his ears. 

“Oh, hey Mister Barnes,” Peter smiles, chocolate eyes sparkling and _ oh god_, that’s going to be gone in approximately ten minutes.

“Hey Pete, could you come by my office for a chat?” Bucky says. He tries to smile but can’t. 

“Of course! Just let me save my code and I’ll be there.” Peter chirps, “I’m gonna grab a coffee too; do you want one?” 

“Oh, uh, no - no thanks. I’ll see you in five?” Bucky asks and Peter nods. 

Bucky waits a long, agonising five minutes and forty six seconds for Peter to arrive. He taps keys uselessly on his keyboard, checking his mail; it’s dead, other than a few generic Merry Christmas emails from coworkers. 

While he’s making a mental note to send them equally as annoying and generic ones back, Peter knocks on the door before entering with a paper takeaway cup filled with coffee. 

“If you could take a seat, Peter.” Bucky swallows, gesturing awkwardly to the seat across from him.

Peter sits and takes a sip of his coffee and just _ stares _ at him like he’s the most important person on the planet. 

“So - uh, you know how we’ve had a norovius outbreak and everyone’s off sick?” Peter nods and Bucky’s stomach rolls with nerves, “Mister Stark has requested that you and a few others work over the holidays because of the update.”

Peter visibly pales and looks down to his hands. “_Oh_.”

“I’m really sorry, kiddo. I know - I know you’ve had plans for a long time and Stark’s said he’ll reimburse your flights.” Bucky says softly. 

“No - No it’s - It’s okay I -” Peter stops to sniffle and _ oh shit the kid’s crying _, “I can - I can work. May I please be excused to make a phone call?” 

“Of course kid, use my office. I’ll - I’ll go and have a smoke.” Bucky says, awkwardly getting to his feet, “Take as long as you need.”

Bucky claps a hand over Peter’s shoulder before he leaves, “For what it’s worth – I’m really sorry, pal.” 

Peter chokes out a small thank you as Bucky leaves. He makes his way to the elevator and hits the ground floor button a little harder than necessary. Bucky scrubs both hands over his face and then rubs his temples. This year is going to be the weirdest Christmas ever. 

When he gets outside, he realises he should’ve brought his coat too. It’s _ chilly._ Bucky grips a cigarette between his teeth and pulls it out, pocketing the packet and producing a lighter. He takes a long draw, letting the smoke twirl around in his lungs. 

It soothes Bucky to a certain extent, calming his nerves. He breathes out a puff of smoke with a contented sigh.

That is, until a few moments later when his phone begins to ring. A picture of Tony pops up on his screen and Bucky rolls his eyes and slides to answer. 

“Hey Tony,” Bucky greets, taking another short puff on his cigarette. 

“Buck, I had an idea. Have you spoken to Peter yet? Steve and I have a meeting in New York tomorrow and I was thinking because we have the jet… Happy could pick his aunt up and bring her to California.” Tony barrels on excitedly, “So, for this to work I need you to access his records and get her number. Call her; done and dusted.”

“That’s a lot to unpack, man.” Bucky says through a lungful of smoke, “But I did tell him and he was _ crying _ when I left.”

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Tony sighs into the receiver. “Okay, just find aunt hotties number and call her okay?”

“Okay, yeah. I will, I’ll send her number to Happy too.” Bucky sighs. 

“Good boy, Buck. You’re second in command for a reason. Steve wants to know if you are bringing anyone to Christmas dinner?” Tony asks, a hint of mirth in his voice. 

“I gotta go back to work, asshat.” Bucky grouches, using the wall to stub out his cigarette. He tosses it into the bin by the door and starts to head back inside. 

“Yeah, holding down the fort yadda, yadda. Speak to you soon, Buck.” Tony says, “Oh, and don’t tell the kid!”

“_Goodbye Tony_!” Bucky smirks as he hangs up. 

Okay, yeah this is a good idea of Tony’s. This could work. Peter could have a good Christmas instead of being _ alone _ ; the thought itself is _ almost _ enough to clear Bucky’s conscience. 

When he gets back to the coding floor, he checks and sees that Peter’s back at his desk with his headphones perched on his head. His head is bobbing to whatever he’s listening too; it’s pretty cute. Unruly tawny curls moving to their own beat, and _ ugh_. Bucky’s so screwed.

Back in his office with a fresh coffee, he opens the employee personnel files. He searches for Peter’s and finds it easily. There’s a few emergency contacts stored under his file: an _ Edward Leeds _ … _ a Michelle Jones _ … Bucky scrolls a little more and... _ ah ha! _ Next of kin: May Parker. 

Bucky punches the number into the landline on his desk. The line trills for a few seconds and Bucky _ might _ have started to sweat a little. He’s about to hang up when a soft voice picks up on the other end. “Hello?”

“Hi, my name is James Barnes, and I’m looking to speak with Miss Parker?” Bucky says almost just as soft.

“This is she.”

“Hi, I’m actually calling from Stark Industries. I believe you spoke to your nephew about a half hour ago?” Bucky asks, twirling the phone’s cable anxiously between his fingers.

“Uh - yeah, I did.” She sniffs, “What is this about, Mister Barnes?”

“Well, Mister Stark realised that he’s going to be in New York tomorrow for a meeting and he would like to arrange for you to come with him back to California so you can be with Peter for Christmas.” Bucky explains and there’s silence for a few seconds, “Hello? Miss Parker?”

“So - Sorry, that - that is _ very _kind of Mister Stark to offer but I don’t - I don’t have that kind of money for a last minute ticket.” May’s voice is uneven and Bucky’s chest tightens.

“I don’t think you understand Miss Parker – it’s a private jet. You wouldn’t need a ticket. It’s a free trip, and Mister Stark will arrange for you to get back to New York whenever you need.” Bucky smiles, hoping she says yes. 

“Oh – _ Oh, _ Mister Barnes – I - I couldn’t, that’s _ too much_! I couldn’t ask him to do that for us.” May squeaks on the other end.

“It’s no problem, and boss _did_ offer,” Bucky replies. “Look, Peter is one of our best, if not _the_ _best,_ coder we have and we were all pretty torn up about him missing Christmas with you. I mean, the kid’s been talking about it for literal _months_.”

May lets out a shaky breath, “I guess I better go get packing then, huh?”

Bucky grins, “Yes, I think you better. Our driver Happy Hogan will pick you up tomorrow. I’ll pass him along your details and he’ll be in touch.”

“Thank you, Mister Barnes. I - I don’t know how to repay you.” May sniffles and Bucky chuckles.

“Don’t you worry about tha - well, _ actually_...” Bucky ponders for a second, “I heard you make the _ best _ Christmas cookies on the East Coast?”

May laughs too, it’s watery but it’s _ happy_, “I think I can arrange some Christmas cookies for you guys.”

They say their goodbyes and hang up, and Bucky sends a quick message to Tony to let him know that May’s in and he’ll forward all the details to Happy for picking her up tomorrow afternoon. It doesn’t take long for Tony to send back a bunch of emojis with… Sunglasses on? Bucky doesn’t question it too much. 

Bucky’s stomach grumbles as he closes his phone. Feeling in the Christmas spirit, Bucky decides to treat the coders to lunch. He opens up the messaging app for only employees, sending a mass message to all of them. 

“_Since it’s been a shitty few days and it's about to get a little shittier, I’m buying lunch. Sushi from that place that we love down the street. I was gonna get a few different platters? Thank you for all your hard work, now and every other day of the year! - Bucky._”

It doesn’t take long for an influx of heart emojis and “_ thank you, Bucky! _”’s to come in. He grins at the screen. It’s great being able to do this for his employees. When he orders the platters and a few different bottles of soft drinks, he doesn’t even use the business credit card. 

“_Alright geeko’s, grubs up in 30 mins. Be there or be sashimi! - Bucky._”


	2. Hear Those Sleigh Bells Jingling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a norovirus outbreak at Stark Industries, Peter has to oversee the update of their latest game on Christmas Eve. Meaning, he has to miss his flight back to New York and miss spending the holidays with May. Until his bosses take matters into their own hands, with a little Christmas magic and help from their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for the next update :)

Tony was due to land in two hours with Aunt May and Bucky’s stomach was _ churning _ ; he had avoided Peter since lunch the previous day as if somehow he’d figure out their plan just by looking at Bucky. Peter is incredibly gifted, intelligent, caring and... Bucky drops his head into his hands. He’s the kids superior and thirteen years his elder, he _ cannot _ be thinking about him in any way other than _ professional _. 

Bucky can maintain professional boundaries. He groans, rubbing his temples. Since Tony had called yesterday with his genius idea, Bucky’s head hasn’t stopped pounding no matter how many Tylenols he takes. 

Things would be so much easier if he’d just caught the norovirus like the other half of the company, but then how would the universe torture him like this? 

He briefly thinks about braining himself with his award for _Most Anticipated Game_ _of The Year_. But that’s quickly forgotten when there’s a knock at the door. He mumbles a barely loud enough _“come in”_ and Natasha enters, fiery red hair tied up in a high ponytail with lips almost just as red, curved into a smirk.

“It’s time.” She says, no hint of anything in her voice.

“They’re here already!?” Bucky almost yells but stops himself – _ don’t ruin the kid’s surprise! _

“No, asshole. It’s Secret Santa!” Natasha snorts, “You’ve really got your panties in a twist about this, huh?”

“Shut up, Nat.” He grouches, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly.

It takes a little convincing on Natasha’s part to get Bucky to leave his office and join in on the festivities, but he does. 

The wrapped book in his inside pocket weighing him down a tonne, he weaves through his colleagues to look for Peter. Since the kid wasn’t even supposed to be here today, he didn’t enter the Secret Santa draw. 

But now he was here and Bucky couldn’t let him be the only one without a gift from Santa on Christmas Eve, could he? 

_ No _, Bucky couldn’t. 

He’d seen the book in the window of a pawn shop the night before: _ Howl and Other Poems _. Just sitting there, waiting for Bucky to walk by and buy it for Peter. He had stubbed out his cigarette with his boot and gone inside and didn’t think twice about it, and when he got home, Bucky had even watched a YouTube tutorial on how to gift wrap. 

So, he searches for Peter in the crowd of excited people and when Bucky’s eyes land on him, his heart sinks. Quentin Beck’s with him and Peter’s eyes are bulging out of his skull at the half unwrapped gift in his hand. It looks to be another book and Bucky quickly stuffs _ Howl _ back into his pocket, turning away. 

There’s an arm around his shoulder as he makes it back to the front; it’s Carol. She just smiles at him, thrusting a warm cup of mulled wine into his hands. 

“Perfect Beck, with his perfect hair and perfect abs,” Bucky grumbles around the lip of the cup and Carol snorts.

“Bucky, _ you _ have all of that too.” Carol says definitively.

“You have to say that, you’re like my best friend,” he pouts dramatically. Bucky knows he’s being childish, but can he help it? _ No _ . Will he stop? _ No _.

Carol throws her head back and barks out a laugh, clutching her chest with her free hand.

“You’re hotter than Beck, boo.” She says wiping her smudged mascara from under her eyes. “If I wasn’t gay I’d _ totally _bone you, if it meant you stopped making that stupid face!” 

“Thanks,” Bucky laughs, and it’s humourless but there’s a genuine smile toying at the edges of his mouth, so he clinks his wine with Carol’s nonetheless. 

✪ ✪ ✪ ✪ ✪ ✪ ✪ ✪ ✪ ✪

Bucky is maybe, _ maybe _ a little merrier when Nat joins them a while later. He squints at her through _ slightly _ bleary eyes. _ Something _is different. He’s almost got it when Nat shoves his face away, with a laugh. 

She points to the jingling Christmas puddings hanging from her ears, “They were a Secret Santa gift from Sharon.” 

Carol _ fawns_, “They're so _ cute_, Nat! I need a pair for Monica!” 

While the girls talk about the earrings, Bucky looks across the office. The clock reads 3:17pm; it was less than forty five minutes until Tony and Steve arrived with May. 

Bucky had almost managed to forget about that, and now his stomach rolled with a new wave of anxiety. Or maybe it’s nausea from all the mulled wine he’s drank; either way he’s got to sober up if this is going to work.. 

His eye catches Peter’s tawny curls in the corner of his eye. He’s sitting at his desk, running through his code. Beck’s sitting next to him, arm curled around the back of his chair as he scoots closer, leaning in to check a line that must not be working properly. 

“Dude, you gotta stop staring like a creeper.” There’s a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and he jumps, turning around. 

“I’m not staring, Wade.” Bucky huffs, nudging Wade’s arm off of his shoulder, “I’m checking the code’s right.”

Wade snorts, “No, you’re checking to see how close Beck is getting.”

Bucky shakes his head, “Nuh uh.”

“Boss Man, you’re _ so _ transparent.” Wade says, crossing his large arms over his equally as broad chest, “Gotta admit though, the Secret Santa thing was a great idea on Beck’s part. Our Baby Boy is over there _ fawning _ over him.”

“Goodbye, Wade!” Bucky growls as he walks away, there’s no heat behind it and Wade knows that.

Bucky checks his smart watch: 3:30pm. 

Half an hour. 

His stomach rolls again and he decides to go for a smoke to calm down, slipping back into his office unnoticed and grabs his jacket. 

Bucky takes it upon himself to smoke on the balcony attached to his office. It’s not allowed but hey, it is Christmas after all. 

Dragging his chair out, he sits and looks out at the sun beginning to set. Bucky takes a cigarette from the pack, tapping the end against the cardboard packet a few times before pressing it to his lips and sparking his lighter. He inhales deeply and feels the nicotine calming his shot nerves. It sits deep in his chest and it feels _ so good_. 

The horizon is bursting with oranges and purples, melting seamlessly into the still blue of the sky. Bucky breathes out, watching the wispy gray smoke from his lungs twirl into nothing. It’s almost calming. 

He kicks his legs out onto the railings, taking another puff of his cigarette. Bucky snuggles his face into the warmth of his jacket. The wind has an icy nip in it. 

When he’s down to almost the filter, Bucky’s phone starts to buzz with a call in his hand. It’s Steve, another wave of anxiety hitting him. 

Bucky stubs out the cigarette between his fingers with his shoe and slides his finger across his phone screen.

“Hey, we’re almost here. Are you ready?” Steve asks, there’s quiet murmuring in the background and then a loud howl of laughter, “Tony and May are getting along famously.”

Bucky can almost hear the grimace on Steve’s face, he can’t help but smile, “I knew they would. Tell me your ETA and I’ll meet you downstairs.” 

“Two secs, pal.” Steve murmurs, he hears him ask Happy how long and Bucky kind of hears a response, “Like, literally five minutes.” 

“I’ll head down now, with Pete?” Bucky says getting up, dragging the chair back into the office. 

Steve agrees to bring Peter so he straightens his Christmas shirt and jacket before going back onto the floor. He scans the room for Peter. 

When Bucky’s eyes land on him he can’t help but grimace, and his stomach clenches with anxiety. 

Bucky manages to wrangle Peter away from Carol and Beck, explaining he needed Peter downstairs to greet Tony and Steve at the door. 

A shit excuse, yes. But it works because the kid is so pliable and quick to appease. It makes Bucky’s still slightly tipsy self tingle with _ something _. 

The ride down in the elevator is slightly awkward. Bucky leans back against the rail and closes his eyes. Peter stands awkwardly, shuffling his weight from foot to foot. 

When the elevator dings to say they are back on the ground floor, Bucky’s phone vibrates. It’s a message from Steve saying they’re outside waiting for Bucky’s text. 

They exit the elevator and Maria on the front desk _ grins _ at them. Of course she knows the plan. Maria knows _ everything _. 

Bucky sends a quick thumbs up text to Steve and as they wait near the front desk. He distracts Peter by asking about his recent coding – if it was working or not – and Peter nods, it was. _ Thanks to Beck. _

He has no time to growl because the automatic doors slide open to allow Steve and Tony to walk through with Happy. Peter straightens his back and takes his hands out of his pockets. Tony flashes them a shit eating grin and Steve waves happily, they walk right up to them and Tony claps Peter on the shoulder. 

“Hey Kiddo, I wanted to come and thank you for working over the holidays, I’m real sorry about your plans getting ruined.” Tony says, his voice low.

“Oh uh, you didn’t have to come all this way, Mister Stark! But I appreciate it.” He smiles but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Tony brought you a present, Pete.” Steve grins and then there’s dainty little hands covering Peter’s eyes and then a pretty woman with long brown hair is whispering _ boo _ in his ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Jani for beta-ing again & being so patient! 
> 
> Feel free to join our Marvel Thirst Server! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/3pzwHQ


	3. One More Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a norovirus outbreak at Stark Industries, Peter has to oversee the update of their latest game on Christmas Eve. Meaning, he has to miss his flight back to New York and miss spending the holidays with May. Until his bosses take matters into their own hands, with a little Christmas magic and help from their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters to go! :) 
> 
> This one was kinda a filler chapter to get where we need to go.

Bucky is… Calm. 

Okay, maybe not  _ calm  _ per se. But he’s certainly calm _ er _ than he’s been in the past few days. 

Maybe it’s because Bucky found his missing prescription of  bedranol and he’s already popped two.

May’s here and Peter’s surprised – he  _ cries _ into May’s boney shoulder and then into Tony’s rather expensive Valentino suit. And  _ then _ , he hugs, no,  _ launches  _ himself into Bucky’s arms too, murmuring, “ _ Thank you so much, Bucky! _ ”

Bucky awkwardly hugs him back, and when Peter lets him go, he slips outside for a smoke.

It’s a few hours until the update and everyone’s checking their code, ensuring that there’s going to be little to no problems with it so the update goes as smooth as possible. 

Bucky’s standing near his office, can of Pepsi in hand as he leans into the doorframe, eyes scanning the room. 

Peter’s talking animatedly with May, pointing to random lines of code and making weird hand gestures. She’s smiling widely, nodding along enthusiastically. Happy’s sitting close by with a soft smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye; Bucky’s never seen this look on Happy’s face before.

“It’s been a great day, huh?” Steve asks as he joins him.” Pete’s super excited.”

Bucky nods, “Yeah, he is. And I think Happy is too.”

Steve chuckles. “Yeah, he’s been flirting since they met this morning.”

Tony saunters over too. He’s wearing a Santa hat over his perfectly styled hair and Bucky snorts, clinking his Pepsi can with Tony’s mulled wine. Steve pecks him on the lips and laughs too, fondling the white pom-pom on the end.

“Hm,” Steve hums, swatting the pom-pom back into place, “Suits ya, babe. Feeling a little  _ merry _ ?”

Tony fake guffaws, looking faux insulted, “Me?  _ Drunk _ ? At my own gaming update launch on  _ Christmas _ ? I don’t think so, Stevie.”

“I think yes,” Bucky laughs.

“Bullied. I’m being bullied over here, Happy! Your big bossman is the victim of bullying from his husband and best friend,” Tony tries to raise his voice to grab Happy’s attention, a smile toying at the corners of his mouth. Steve rolls his eyes and pulls the hat down and over Tony’s eyes.

Happy ignores him though, rolling his eyes and waving a dismissive hand while he turns back to May, listening to her talk about her job.

“Shut up, Tony,” Bucky says, sticking his tongue out as Tony pushes the hat back up. “I’m starving, is any place delivering still?”

“Sam’s going to drop food off,” Tony says, checking his smart watch, “In about, hmm – say thirty minutes?”

“Oh my god, what is he bringing?” Bucky yelps, shoving himself off the doorframe, “Please tell me it’s pumpkin pie?”

Steve snorts this time, shaking his head. “He’s bringing a lot of different things, and  _ yes _ , maybe I did ask specifically for pie for you, Buck.”

“God, I could kiss you Stevie,” Bucky grins, punching Steve’s arm lightly.

“Back up, Barnes,” Tony says pointedly, narrowing his eyes at Bucky. He’s half serious and it makes Bucky back up a little, holding his hands up as a form of surrender.

Steve rolls his eyes and they talk more, just shooting the shit, until the office door swings open and Sam strolls in, arms full of stacked up foil trays, his business partner, Scott, following suit. 

Tony clears a desk for them to put the trays onto and Bucky’s stomach  _ growls _ . He’s not eaten anything since their late lunch and it’s nearing 10:30pm now, and Sam’s cooking smells  _ divine _ . 

Sam owns a restaurant with Scott, serving classic American soul food, like his mama used to make. The food he’s brought is all his usual staples from the menu, fried chicken, ribs, collard greens, mac and cheese and oh, those are  _ pork chops _ Scott’s unwrapping. Bucky’s stomach grumbles and his mouth waters; this is going to be  _ delicious _ . 

Once they’re all set up, the employees start queuing for their food, spooning a little of everything onto their paper plates and helping themselves to the cans of soda Sam also brought. 

He and Tony hug before Tony cuts him a bigger than necessary check, kissing his cheek and shaking Sam’s hand. Steve gives him a quick hug, thanking him too. 

“I’m going to be stuffed until dinner tomorrow,” Peter whines, breaking Bucky from his people creeping as Peter rubs over his food baby. He’s spinning his chair from side to side with his long legs, and fuck.  _ Fuck _ . Bucky is  _ staring _ . 

May chuckles, pushing a stray strand of hair from his eyes, leaning in to rub her thumb over a tiny little spot of rib sauce on the corner of his mouth, and Peter yanks himself back, trying to swat her hand away gently.

May’s unfazed as she goes back to her mac and cheese as Peter pouts so  _ adorably  _ and mutters for her to  _ not embarrass him in front of his colleagues and bosses _ ! She chuckles into her food and Bucky meets his eyes as a pretty blush spreads across Peter’s cheeks, before Bucky decides he has to look away. He throws Peter a tight smile before he starts drooling at the rosiness of the younger boy’s face or something  _ stupid _ like that.

Tony’s burly voice pulls him from his mental ravine. 

“Oh – Miss Parker,” Tony says, turning away from Sam mid sentence, “I was going to ask you if you and Peter would like to join us for Christmas dinner tomorrow?” 

“Oh – Mister Stark, that’s - that’s awfully kind of you,  _ wow _ , you’ve - you’ve done so much already, we couldn’t ask this of you too.” May stammers, staring wide eyed through her glasses. 

“Look, there will be  _ more  _ than enough to go around, and where is Pete going to get a turkey from, this late in the game?” 

“It would be our pleasure to host you,” Steve presses.

Bucky’s heart speeds up a bit.  _ Christmas dinner with Peter?  _ Oh no, this was an absolute recipe for disaster. Awkward small talk and little eye contact across the table? Bucky’s Christmas was going to end up a lot weirder. 

“I – Are you – I mean, are you sure?” May’s brow furrows as she looks between the two. 

“Well, I wouldn’t have offered otherwise. Happy has already agreed to pick you two up from Peter’s apartment tomorrow.” Tony grins. 

“Oh – I – uh, Pete?” She tries, a blush spreading across her cheeks, “What do you – uh, think, kiddo?”

“Do not ask if we’re sure, kid,” Steve says faux pointedly, with a smirk.

“If - if you wanna? I mean mister Stark is right, we’re not gonna get a turkey, so it’ll be larb at the local Thai place for Christmas dinner.” Peter says nervously, scratching the back of his neck. 

“As much as we love larb, that would be lovely mister Stark, thank you.” May says softly, a genuine smile on her features. 

And ah, fuck, Bucky wasn’t getting out of this. 

Unless… Could he play off faking the norovirus? Maybe. 

Even if he was staying with Tony and Steve tonight? Maybe… Not so much. 

_ Fuck _ , he chants to himself.

Alarm bells ring in his head as Peter smiles over at him, giving him a small wave. Bucky dumbly waves back before staring at his hand, dropping it awkwardly back to his side. 

God, the kid was so  _ pretty, _ even in a stupid Christmas sweater.

Bucky is  _ not  _ calm anymore, he’s  _ so  _ fucked.

Where the  _ fuck  _ has he put his bedranol? 

Steve catches his eye, winking. Bucky scowls and Steve just fucking  _ smirks _ . 

“Now you’ve got a date,” Steve snorts, clapping a hand over his back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you guys think, I really like this verse tbh! and thanks to Jani for betaing! Join our Marvel server (: 
> 
> https://discord.gg/wqg4QkF


	4. Step Into Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Penultimate Chapter! 
> 
> Dun dun dun!

Bucky checks himself out in the mirror. He’s wearing black jeans rolled up to just above the ankles, that look, in all honesty, fucking painted on. His ass looks _ awesome _. 

The sweater he’s wearing is a Christmas gift from Tony; it’s black with red and white stitching, the words “_ This is as festive as I get _ ” embellished across his chest. It’s accented with little grey crossbones, and it’s totally _ Bucky _’s style. 

The white dress shirt under the sweater really sets off the look, making his arms look a little bigger than they actually are, and he’s wearing black _ oxfords _! 

And well, he looks good. _ Really _fucking good. 

He thinks maybe Peter will think so too, if he’s lucky. The thought makes his tummy go into a flurry of butterflies and he shakes his head with a soft smile, his eye catching the wrapped book sitting on the desk. 

It’s been wrapped and living in and out various pockets of Bucky’s for the past few days. The wrapping is now a little looser and the bow’s wilted. Bucky picks it up, thumbing over the paper gently, a small smile on his face. Peter will _ love _ it. Well, hopefully.

There’s a loud knock at the door and Bucky stuffs it into his back pocket. The kid _ will _ get it today; it’s Christmas and this is his present. There’s another knock and Bucky rolls his eyes– he can already tell it’s the twins, up to something.

Bucky shuffles his sleeves down a little further as he makes his way to the door and swings it open, arms crossed tightly over his chest with faux annoyance etched into his features. The two of them are smiling up at him, mischief twinkling in both of their eyes.

“Can I help you two?” he asks, arching a brow at their smiling faces.

“Dad wants you to come and help with making dessert,” Harley says. “He wants you to whip the cream!”

“He's making your favourite pie, uncle Jamie!” Morgan grins at him, brown eyes wide with excitement.

“Wait - wait - hold on, your dad and my _ best _ friend, Tony Rogers-Stark,” Bucky questions, pondering for a second before continuing, “is making pumpkin pie? From scratch?”

Morgan squeals and nods excitedly. Harley rolls his eyes and Bucky _ laughs _. 

“He’s been practicin’,” Harley sort of smiles. “Too much pie.”

“Oh has he now?” Bucky grins, ruffling Harley’s loose blonde curls.

He tries to shove Bucky’s hand away but he’s not quick enough. Bucky dodges it and places a soft little pat to Harley’s little cheek. The boy laughs before sprinting away. 

“He’s bad,” Morgan says, quirking a dark brow at Bucky.

Bucky shakes his head with a soft smile, following Morgan down the hall. 

There’s soft music coming from the kitchen when they round the corner. Steve’s spinning Tony under his arm to the music, _ Baby It’s Cold Outside _ playing, and Bucky’s heart _ aches _ . The scene is _ adorable _. 

Not that he’d ever admit that to either of them. 

Morgan mumbles a “_gross” _and makes a disgusted noise before turning on her heel, presumably to go and annoy Harley. 

Bucky knocks against the door frame. It does nothing to break the two apart. They’re definitely in their own little snow globe, it looks like – staring into each other’s eyes as they smile almost shyly. 

Steve, nearly complete wall of muscle in a tight red cable knit sweater, towers over Tony. It seems like it would be almost intimidating, but Steve leans in to press a kiss to Tony’s forehead, sliding the hand that’s cradling the back of his husband’s head down the curve of his neck to tilt his head up to look at him. 

They kiss and Tony all but sags against Steve’s lips, drawing the man closer by the narrow hips. 

Bucky clears his throat, _ loudly, _ and Steve breaks away. It takes a few seconds and Tony’s eyes are still shut and he’s still _ pouting _, waiting for Steve’s lips to be back on his. 

The pair look sheepish; a red tint spreads across Tony’s cheeks as he scratches the back of his neck. 

“You sent your little minions for my presence?” Bucky smirks.

“Yeah - Yeah Buck, I need to speak to you about Peter,” Tony says, smoothing out his apron. 

It’s a hideous green and red ensemble that says “_ Santa’s little helper” _ on it, complete with decorative candy canes. 

Bucky lifts a brow at the get up and Tony shrugs, busying himself with fiddling with the stand mixer’s settings. Steve sits at the breakfast bar and watches his husband, heart eyes in full force. 

“What’s wrong with Peter?” Bucky inquires slowly, his stomach twisting uncomfortably.

“Tony wants to give him a promotion,” Steve says easily, not taking his eyes off of Tony, who’s adding another cup of flour to the mixer, “Promote him to team leader, to take a bit of pressure off of you.”

“You’d still be in charge, obviously,” Tony says, licking pumpkin puree off of the spatula, “and you’d still run the coders. You’d still be the boss, Pete would just - help delegate and deal with things that take up too much of your time.”

Bucky visibly relaxes, loosening his arms across his chest. This - this would be good for Peter– _ great _ even. 

Kid’s always said he wants to move higher up, get a management role or such like. He’d slip right into the role easily, do right by everyone. _ Everybody _ loves Peter; the whole office would listen to him. 

“Yeah - that - yeah,” Bucky smiles despite himself. “What brought this on?”

“I overheard him speaking to his aunt about what he wants to do eventually last night,” Steve explains, turning to Bucky.

Bucky nods along with Steve’s words. 

“What d’ya think?” Tony asks almost nervously, turning the mixer on slow and facing Bucky.

“I mean, I think he would be great and would really do well at it. You’re the boss, Tony,” Bucky sighs. “It would be a great help and there’s no buts from me.”

“And you don’t mind?” Steve asks seriously, narrowing his eyes. “‘Cos we won’t ask if you’re uncomfortable.”

“I’m not, Stevie,” Bucky shakes his head with a grin. “Kid would be great at it.”

“Okay - Okay, maybe I'll offer him the job today,” Tony says, offering the spatula for Steve to taste. 

Steve reluctantly takes a bite and grimaces, quickly covering it up with a terrible fake cough. Tony rolls his eyes and spins on his heel, ignoring Steve’s half assed apology. 

Morgan sneaks up on Bucky, tugging his sweater sleeve and whispering, “Do you need an out?”

“_ Please! _” Bucky strains back, screwing up his face at her.

Morgan nods with a shy smile, slipping her small hand into his palm and _ pulling _ him out of the kitchen, whispering something about _ Frozen _. 

Bucky doesn’t understand, because she’s wearing a thick Christmas jumper and the house isn’t cold at all? 

She doesn't stop until they’re in the open plan living room, an animated film Bucky doesn’t recognise immediately playing on the television. 

_ Ah, that Frozen. With the snowman and the reindeer! _Bucky remembers now. 

“Sit,” Morgan demands with as much bossiness as a six year old can muster.

She jumps onto the couch cushions, pulling her snowman plushie closer. Bucky does as he’s told, in fear of what would happen if he didn’t. He stiffly sits down next to Morgan.

They watch the film for a little while before Morgan shuffles closer, lifting one of his arms and slipping under it. Bucky watches as she draws her knees up, fixated on the film in front of her; his heart stutters a little at the action. 

“My favourite part is coming up,” Morgan whispers, turning to gaze up at him with her big chocolate brown eyes. 

“Oh yeah?” Bucky inquires as if it’s the most exciting thing in the world, moving his hand to mess up her hair.

She nods excitedly and the main character starts to sing… In the middle of a snow storm? 

Morgan suddenly hauls herself up, jumping up and down on the cushions as she starts to sing. 

“Dance with me, uncle Jamie?” She asks with a grin and it pulls on Bucky’s heart strings– he _ can’t _say no to her. 

Not on Christmas. 

Or well, ever. 

He also hauls himself up and Morgan dives into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Bucky takes one of her hands, outstretching them as if they’re dancing the tango or something. Morgan sings happily at the top of her lungs, bouncing around in Bucky’s hold.

“_ Let it go, let it go, can’t hold it back anymore! _” Morgan screeches and Bucky can’t stop laughing.

He sways them in time with the music, mumbling badly to the tune, pretending he knows the lyrics along with Morgan. 

“Sing with me, uncle Jamie!” Morgan claps, squealing the next line, “_ The cold never bothered me anyway! _”

“Let it… Go? Let it go…” Bucky sings completely out of tune, trying his best not to laugh at the little girl in his arms. 

She breaks out of Bucky’s hold, jumping back onto the couch cushions. Bucky moves into a pose, something Freddie Mercury would be proud of, pretending he’s holding a microphone as he leans down to Morgan’s height. 

“_ Let it go, let it go and I’ll rise like the break of dawn! _” the two of them sing in unison. It’s more mumbling from Bucky than singing than he’ll care to admit, but Morgan seems to be appeased by it. 

“Excuse me, Anna, Elsa?” Tony shouts from the doorway over the music, a goofy lopsided grin on his face, “We have company!”

Bucky turns around so quickly he thinks he’s given himself whiplash, and suddenly he’s face to face with Peter, who's just _ staring _ at Bucky with a gorgeous little, shy smile on his face, and he realizes Steve is full on cackling behind them, _ filming _ the whole thing!

Bucky hates everything.

Especially Frozen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i've learned anything from writing this little fic it's I can't write kids or plot that isn't porn.
> 
> Most of this is just self indulgence, lol
> 
> Thanks for stickin' with it and hopefully the next chapter will be the best one!


	5. Keep on Waiting Underneath the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They pull with both hands for a few seconds, and so what if Bucky’s not pulling as hard as he could? So what if he wants Peter to win this cracker? Sue him. There’s a loud snap and Peter’s won. He grins and begins to unpack the inside. Bucky watches him, intrigued because he’s never seen someone look so happy from pulling a cracker.
> 
> “You totally let me win this, didn’t you?” Peter asks, cheeks darkening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the last chapter, it's been a ride! Can't believe it's finished.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's to everyone! (:

Bucky wants the whole world to open up and swallow him whole.

Steve’s played the video of him and Morgan  _ five times  _ since he took it and they’re only half way through their soup. 

There’s still a long way to go until dinner is finished. 

And Peter? Peter’s across from Bucky, giggling into his bread roll every time Harley refers to Bucky as “Uncle Olaf”. 

Peter’s wearing the ugliest Christmas jumper Bucky’s ever seen. It’s bright red, lights up, and the reindeer on it (whom Bucky presumes is Rudolph)  _ sings  _ when someone presses on his obscenely large nose. 

The worst part is that May’s  _ matches _ . It’s green instead of red, and Happy’s not stopped talking about how much the colour green suits her and brings out her eyes since they sat down. 

Again, they’re only half way through their first course. 

Bucky keeps his eyes low on his soup for a little while. It’s homemade lentil and it’s  _ amazing _ . Obviously a Steve recipe. 

Peter gets Bucky’s attention soon after, nudging his non-spoon wielding hand with the edge of a Christmas cracker. Bucky looks up, meeting Peter’s eyes. The kid’s blushing a little as he holds out the cracker and Bucky gives him a small smile. 

“Pull with me?” Peter questions, and it’s so  _ cute _ it makes Bucky’s stomach flip.

“Okay, kid.” Bucky says easily, sitting up a little straighter and leaning back. 

He can feel Steve’s motherly glare on them but he ignores it, setting his spoon down on the edge of the bowl before taking the other end of Peter’s multicoloured cracker. 

They pull with both hands for a few seconds, and so what if Bucky’s not pulling as hard as he could? So what if he wants Peter to win this cracker? Sue him. There’s a loud  _ snap  _ and Peter’s won. He grins and begins to unpack the inside. Bucky watches him, intrigued because he’s never seen someone look so happy from pulling a cracker.

“You totally let me win this, didn’t you?” Peter asks, cheeks darkening. 

Bucky shakes his head, taking another spoonful of his soup. Peter laughs and begins to unroll the little slip of paper with his joke on it. Bucky watches Peter read it, his face contorts into ugly laughter. 

“Share your joke with the class, Pete.” Tony says over his glasses. 

Peter begins to speak but ends up howling with laughter again and manages to pass the slip of paper to Bucky. 

“I can’t  _ believe  _ this is what has you so worked up.” Bucky says as he reads the joke over. “Okay everybody, ready for this insult to comedy?”

Everyone agrees and Peter nods, covering his mouth with his hands. 

“Who hides in a bakery at christmas?” Bucky asks, eyebrow raised as the twins look at each other before nodding. 

“A snowman, Uncle Jamie!” Morgan says definitively, Peter shakes his head. 

“No - No, it’s a - a - a elf! Hiding for Santy!” Harley shouts, and Morgan slaps him.

“Hey! No hitting each other at the dinner table,” Steve scolds, pointing at Morgan.

“Okay daddy, I'll just hit him later.” Morgan mumbles, arms crossed.

Steve pinches the bridge of his nose and Tony chuckles, motioning for Bucky to continue.

“A mince spy,” he deadpans and Peter laughs so hard he  _ snorts _ . 

“I don’t get it, daddy.” Harley pouts and Steve leans down to explain to him, his little face lights up with glee as he chuckles. “That was really funny, Peter!”

“Pull yours and get another joke, Harley!” Peter says excitedly, wiping under his eyes with his thumb. 

Harley giggles and holds his cracker out to Steve, who lets Harley win. Tony pulls one with Happy, Happy pulls one with May and Bucky pulls his one with Peter. Naturally, Bucky wins this one because he puts a little more strength into his pulling. 

The rest of dinner goes smoothly and Steve doesn’t play the Frozen video again. Bucky clears the plates after each course and Peter helps, Bucky rinsing the plates in the sink and Peter loading them into the oversized dishwasher. 

It’s very domestic and it makes Bucky slightly anxious. 

He thinks about the wrapped book that’s weighing down his back pocket, then he thinks about drying his hands off and giving it to Peter now and awkwardly shuffling back to the living room. 

But the universe hates him and Steve comes into the kitchen for a glass of juice for Morgan.

“Could you guys set up the charcuterie board?” Steve asks. “Everything’s ready to go in the refrigerator and the board's in that little cupboard. I need to stop Tony from taking  _ all the wine _ from the wine cellar.”

“Course, Stevie.” Bucky grimaces and Steve winks before rushing out of the kitchen.

Bucky wants to punch him. 

“Have you ever made one of these before, Bucky?” Peter asks, closing the dishwasher. 

“Uh, yeah, kinda. I stay with Steve and Tony every Christmas, and the charcuterie board is a tradition.” Bucky explains, drying off his hands. 

“Normally, it’s Steve who plates it some fancy way, but you know Tony, he needs reigning in.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Peter says. “It’s like a cheese board, right?”

“Yeah, cheese and meat. Pretty tasty. Grab the board and I’ll get the food?” Bucky asks softly, making his way to the refrigerator. 

Bucky spies the cheese cubes immediately. He inhales the smell of gorgonzola. He shouldn’t be hungry, not after the feast they had for dinner, but he’s a weak, weak man for blue cheese. 

He manages to balance a few of the small containers of cheese in each hand when he notices Peter  _ staring _ at his hands with his mouth agape. Bucky looks down; are his hands doing it for the kid? His hands aren’t  _ that _ big, surely… 

Peter shakes his head, snapping himself out of it, a blush that could rival his sweater making its way across his cheeks and it makes Bucky kind of… Giddy? That Peter’s looking at him like he’s the most attractive thing he’s ever seen. 

After placing all the containers of cheese and the plate of meat onto the kitchen table, Bucky begins to assemble the board. Peter takes a step back, humming and tapping a finger on his chin.

“What are you thinking?” Bucky asks, piling up some cubed pepper jack. 

“I think we should plate it in the shape of a wreath.” Peter suggests. “‘Cause the board’s a circle, right?”

Bucky snaps his fingers and turns to him with a grin. “That’s a pretty damn cool idea, kid. Explain it to me.”

“Okay, so, like a clock.” Peter’s blush deepens and he steps forward again. “Cheese at twelve, two, four, six and ten. Meat at one, three, five, seven, nine and eleven.” 

Peter moves Bucky’s hand with the cheese to the “three o’clock” time. The contact makes Bucky blush a little, but the kid’s too excited with his wreath idea to notice.

Bucky thinks of the book again but mentally shakes his head. Not the right time.

“Bucky, scatter the olives!” Peter giggles after they’ve plated the meat and cheese. Bucky quirks an eyebrow.

“Did you just reference Orange Is the New Black to me?” he asks, and Peter throws his head back in a bark of laughter before nodding. 

Bucky shakes his head but does as he’s told, carefully placing the olives neatly around the meat and cheese. Peter takes a few more minutes to perfect the board – it looks really good and Bucky just  _ knows  _ that Steve will be impressed with Peter’s effort. 

They carefully carry the charcuterie board and crackers to the living room. Peter slowly places it onto the coffee table and Steve actually  _ claps _ , complimenting Peter on his skills, telling him he’s a natural at it. 

“Ah, my little charcutiers! It looks gorgeous,” Tony compliments over the lip of his wine glass. “Help yourself to some wine, kids.”

Peter blushes and takes an already filled glass from the table, and so does Bucky. They eat and drink for a while before playing charades. It’s an old Rogers family tradition and Peter takes to it like a fish to water, May laughing loudly at him trying to act out  _ The Grinch _ . He’s stomping around the living room with too big steps and exaggerated arm crossing, and Harley and Morgan also think it’s the funniest thing they’ve ever seen.

Eventually, after Bucky’s thrown too many cheese cubes into Harley’s mouth and fed Morgan too much prosciutto, Tony and Steve send the twins to bed, tucking them in and reading them a bedtime story. Bucky, Peter, May and Happy continue the game while they’re gone. By some ungodly twist of fate, Bucky has to act out  _ Frozen _ . 

Peter gets it right away and spares Bucky anymore embarrassment, so he slumps down next to Peter and downs the rest of his wine. He’s not drunk by any means, but he is getting tipsy. He feels warm and relaxed. It’s  _ nice _ . May pours him another glass and he sips from it, not wanting to get too drunk too quickly. 

Happy’s trying to act out  _ Birdman _ when Bucky gets up to pee. He can’t take watching Happy flapping about the room any longer. He slinks past the twins’ rooms as quietly as he can, hearing Steve make up voices for the characters in  _ The Gruffalo _ . Bucky smiles despite himself.

On his way back from the bathroom, he literally  _ bumps _ into Peter in the doorway and his sweater starts singing  _ Jingle Bells _ . They both snort awkwardly before Bucky apologises; he’d been checking his phone and wasn’t looking. 

“S’okay!” Peter says quickly. “I wasn’t paying attention either – this fancy wine has really messed up my spatial awareness.”

Bucky chuckles. “Yeah, that’s what thirty three year old wine will do to you, kid.”

Peter throws his head back and laughs, and stops abruptly when he opens his eyes. Bucky's follows his line of vision, and they widen when they land on the same thing as Peter’s.

There’s mistletoe hanging from the doorway that one hundred percent was not there an hour ago, and there is no doubt that it was fucking  _ Steve  _ who put it there to catch them both exactly like this.

“It’s - It’s mistletoe…” Peter blushes, staring at Bucky with wide eyes. “I’ve - I’ve never seen real mistletoe before.”

“They do it every year.” Bucky waves his hand dismissively. 

Peter nods before gulping audibly and  _ fuck _ . Bucky wants to kiss him, but the weight in his back pocket brings him back down. 

“I have, uh, I have something for you,” Bucky says, scratching the back of his neck. “You weren’t in the secret santa draw at work so…”

Peter’s eyebrow raises but he nods for Bucky to continue.

Bucky takes a deep breath and reaches into his back pocket, pulling out the damaged wrapping and more than wilted bow. 

“It did look nice, before…” Bucky murmurs.

“You - You didn’t have to do this Bucky…” Peter protests, taking the gift from him.

“I know but– I couldn’t have you left out,” Bucky shrugs.

Peter begins to open the wrapping, his eyes not leaving Bucky’s until he sees the cover peaking through. He lifts a hand to cover his mouth and looks back up at Bucky. 

“You - You didn’t?” Peter stammers. “Bucky this - this is too much,  _ far too much _ !” 

Bucky shakes his head. “I know how much you love Old Ginzy. So now you have a signed first edition.”

“Can - Can I kiss you?” Peter asks and Bucky notices there’s tears gleaming in his eyes. 

He can only nod dumbly in response, closing the gap between them. Peter gasps when their lips meet, relaxing into it after a moment. It’s soft and slow and it drives Bucky  _ wild _ . 

Kissing Peter has happened to him exactly once in his life, but he knows it’ll never get better than this. 

He brings his hand up to cup the sides of Peter’s face, drawing him closer.

Peter’s pliant under his lips, letting Bucky lick into his mouth almost too easily and tasting the wine on his tongue. It’s intoxicating.  _ Peter’s  _ intoxicating. It’s everything Bucky imagined it would be and more. 

They pull back slightly, just for a little air. Peter’s breathing heavily through his nose and it tickles Bucky’s lip, but he doesn’t mind. Bucky’s still holding onto either side of his head, so he loosens his grip slightly and Peter’s hands grab for his biceps, pulling him closer. The kid’s not opened his eyes yet, like if he did it’d all be a dream.

Bucky’s mouth is back on his in no time. Peter’s free hand slides under Bucky’s arms to rest on his back, pushing him in closer. Bucky’s licking back into his mouth, hands moving to cradle the back of Peter’s head, when Bucky backs him up into the wall, protecting his head from hitting the artwork frame. 

He presses in close, almost slipping a knee between Peter’s legs, but he catches himself. This is enough. Kissing him is enough.

Until Bucky has to jump back because  _ Jingle Bells _ starts playing from nowhere and it takes their kiss-drunk brains longer than it should to figure out Bucky’s pressed up against Peter so much he’s set off his sweater. 

They laugh, maybe a little too hard. But Peter’s cheeks are rosy, his hair mussed from Bucky’s hands and his lips swollen from kissing. Bucky thinks he looks so beautiful like this. 

“Can we do this again?” Peter whispers once the song’s died down and they’ve caught their breaths. 

“Name the time and the place and I’m there,” Bucky grins, pressing a quick kiss to Peter’s lips.

“ _ Meet me under the mistletoe? _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a second to thank Jani for being the most amazing beta and putting up with my shit for over a month. 
> 
> This fic is the first one I've finished writing in absolute years and I've enjoyed every single minute of it. I hope you all did too!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and got that the summary should read like a cheesy Netflix Christmas original! haha. 
> 
> Also, major thanks to Jani for beta-ing! (:
> 
> I forgot to mention that my friends run a server dedicated to rarepairs like this! Feel free to join (:
> 
> https://discord.gg/5r2Jjxr


End file.
